


Swallowing the Warchief

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Kink, Crack, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pieck is irresistible even in Cart Titan form, Pieck's smart but sometimes takes things a bit literally, Relationship(s), Romance, Soft Vore, Teasing, Titan Shifters, Titan Shifting, Vomiting, Vore, Zeke has a Titan Fetish, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: Zeke Yeager wants to be swallowed by the Cart Titan.  After Pieck gets over her initial worries, the two of them thoroughly enjoy the experience.
Relationships: Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Swallowing the Warchief

Zeke and Pieck sat together near Zeke’s tent. The 25-year-old was in her long-jawed, quadrupedal Cart Titan form, 15 meters long, holding the shirtless 29-year old as if he were a child. Any normal person might find this sight terrifying, but Zeke adored Pieck’s Titan form. 

The setting sun bathed the two of them in orange as Zeke stroked his lover's face.

Her _very_ large Cart Titan face.

In the middle of their conversation, Zeke suddenly paused.

“My God,” he said. He stared at his girlfriend with loving eyes. “Your beauty, your intelligence… I can’t stand it, Pieck. Just throw me in that mouth of yours and swallow me.”

Pieck was surprised. “You want me to _eat you?”_. she asked in her deep Titan voice. “I can’t do that. You’d die.”

“Oh, Pieck, always trying to save me,” the bearded blond said, trailing a hand down Pieck’s lips. “You don't have to swallow me _permanently._ Just keep me in there for a minute or so, then let me back out.”

His eyes smoldered behind their metal spectacles. “I want to slide down that throat and be inside you.”

Pieck was intrigued. 

“Kinky,” she said. “I bet you’d taste delicious. Though there’s easier ways for you to be _inside_ me, babe. I could come out of this Titan and show you.”

A giggle escaped her. Pieck had meant those remarks to be sexy, but they sounded bizarre coming out in the Cart's voice. 

_Porco and Reiner would be so creeped out._

She recalled being 15 or 16 and sneaking up on Porco while in Titan form. “HEY, WHAT’S UP?” she’d remarked casually.

Her best friend had jumped a foot in the air. She remembered his terrified blue eyes. He’d said, _“This_ is why Titans don’t talk! I’m practically shitting my pants right now!”

Pieck’s Titan let loose a raspy giggle.

“The laughing’s even scarier…”

When little Reiner grew up, he’d had similar opinions about it. 

But Zeke never minded Pieck's Titan voice. If anything, he seemed to like it.

“You’re brilliant in that department,” Zeke grinned, after she suggested coming out of her Titan for some fun. “But right now, I want you to eat me.”

“I don’t know, Zekey-babe…” Pieck teased, feigning obliviousness. “Are you sure you don’t want _Bertholdt_ to do it? His Titan’s pretty handsome.”

_“Bertholdt?”_ Zeke laughed incredulously. “The poor guy would have a heart attack. And he’s not _nearly_ as sexy as you.”

“Yeah, the Colossal and Female Titan got nothing on this,” Pieck joked. She slapped her Cart Titan’s behind.

Zeke started cracking up. “Do that again!” he said.

But the Warchief was still painfully horny. “Are you gonna eat me, Pieck?” he asked after a pause. A hint of desperation entered his voice. “If you throw me up afterward, any damage to my body should heal.”

He looked at her again. “If you’re uncomfortable, we don’t _have_ to. But could you at least let me in that mouth?”

Pieck smiled. It was fun to see Zeke beg.

“Of course I'll eat you. Get ready, monkey man.” 

She opened her huge jaws invitingly.

_I’ve never swallowed anyone before,_ the girl thought, _at least that I can remember._

The previous holder of the Cart Titan didn’t count.

Her mouth was larger than his entire bed. As Zeke stared down the gleaming pink tongue and plush throat, his body responded.

“You’re perfect,” he breathed.

The man had some interesting kinks.

Zeke was staring into heaven. His pants felt so tight right now. He brought one bare foot over the creature’s teeth, into its glistening mouth.

It sank with a satisfying _squelch._

“Keep going, baby,” Pieck said, and her dark eyes smiled.

Zeke stepped all the way onto the soft pink tongue, sat onto it, then lay back. His hazel eyes grew as he stared at the scenery. Beautiful. Everything was wet and lovely, from the ridges at the top of Pieck’s mouth, to her white teeth and the tongue itself. Her saliva rose warmly around his bare back. 

The pants? Ehh, he’d wash them later.

Pieck was surprised by how much she enjoyed this. As her Titan tongue ran over the Warchief’s abs and spine, she realized, _Zeke tastes amazing._

He was savory and masculine, but underneath that was a sweetness. 

“I can shee why the Titans do thish,” she told him with her full mouth. “You’re delicioush.”

Every ounce of her body screamed to swallow him.

_“Devour_ me, Pieck,” Zeke breathed as he hugged her tongue with one hand. The other hand worked at his cock. “Take me into that hot body.”

_Hot body?_ Pieck thought with amusement.

She nodded her giant head.

A smile bloomed on Zeke’s face. He crossed his arms in front of himself, grinning in anticipation like a kid ready to go down a waterslide. 

With a flip of her jaw, Pieck slid the Warchief’s body to the back of her throat and swallowed.

Soon her love was all around Zeke, enveloping him, guiding him deep inside. 

He loved every second of it.

The blond man's cock, straining against its confines, kept getting pressed and brushed by the heavy throat muscles. It was wonderful and unbearable.

_This feeling!_

_I’m already going to-!_

Zeke fell helplessly into the hot stomach, his moans strangling off as his cock released.

He nestled into the warmth of the stomach.

Zeke’s white-hot love soon mixed with the Titan fluids, and it was hard to tell where one substance ended and another began. 

Meanwhile, Pieck could not believe how good she felt. 

_I just ate the Warchief._

It made her feel powerful. 

The taste, the wonderful sensations as his hard body slid down her throat…

It was the ultimate act of domination. Of showing, _You’re mine._

“How are you?” She asked after a moment, hoping to reach Zeke with her Cart Titan’s voice.

There was no reply.

“Zeke?”

The long-haired girl felt a twinge of worry.

_He’s probably fine…don’t freak out._

“Zeke, if you’re alright in there, scream or something.”

A faint little noise could be heard, and she sensed him touching her from the inside.

Zeke was tapping on her stomach walls.

The Cart Titan smiled in relief. She’d let him stay inside her stomach for just a while longer.

* * * * *

It was night, and Zeke had exited the Cart Titan. He wiped the slimy Titan fluids off on the grass. Pieck returned to human form, crawling atop her lover as the two of them began making out. As she kissed Zeke, he raised his hands and and closed them gently around her breasts. Then he caressed her back and buttocks. 

“I just can’t get enough of you,” he said. His tongue teased at Pieck’s lips. His soft beard brushed her face.

The dark-haired girl felt warm, wet, and ready for action.

“That was hot,” Pieck said to the Warchief. “Swallowing you. I never felt such a rush before.”

“Mmm, I enjoyed it just as much as you did,” Zeke said between kisses. His lips and soft beard touched her neck, then her chest, then moved lower and lower.

Pieck's heart pounded with excitement.

As Zeke reached her bellybutton, he stopped.

“It’s only fair that I return the favor and eat you.”

The girl froze up all of a sudden.

That hulking ape…those horrifying teeth…

“Zeke, I love you, but I _don’t _ want to get swallowed by your Beast Titan.” She shivered, despite his warm touch. “That might be fun for you, but to me, it'd be a nightmare.”

Her shirtless lover was taken aback for a moment. Then he smiled. “Pieck,” he said, “I didn’t mean _literally eating_ you. And I’d never do something you don’t want.”

Zeke looked at the treasure below. Then he cocked an eyebrow at Pieck. "But there's something down there I'd like to 'devour.'"

Now Pieck was excited. “Oh, yes, Warchief!”

Zeke dove down under and gave her a kiss. “I’ll enjoy ‘eating’ you, Pieck...”

His voice made her toes curl almost as much as what happened afterwards.


End file.
